


All The Way To Infinity

by cowgirl65



Series: Casa di Bellezza [2]
Category: Bourbon Street Beat
Genre: Breathplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex makes a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way To Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bourbon Street Beat and make no money from this.
> 
>  
> 
> There is one way of breathing that is shameful and constricted. Then, there's another way: a breath of love that takes you all the way to infinity. ~Rumi

“Antonia…”

“Mmm?” The sultry woman’s throat buzzed delightfully as she continued to pleasure him with her mouth.

“I want…” Rex gasped when his cock hit the back of her throat and it was a moment before he could speak again. “I want you to do something for me. To me.”

Antonia pulled off with a languorous kiss. “I thought that’s what I was doing,” she teased.

Rex took a moment before he put his request into words; he didn’t know what the beautiful madam would think of it or him. Likely she’d heard it before, but if she hadn’t, he hoped she wouldn’t be too shocked. Then he chuckled. If he could shock the talented Antonia, that would be quite the accomplishment.

He pulled her up to him and kissed her passionately. “Remember those four men a few weeks ago?”

“Remember?” Antonia pushed up and her dark tresses brushed Rex’s chest. “It’s been hard to think of anything else,” she purred as she ran a finger lightly across his lips. “Watching you take all those cocks was one of the best things I’ve ever seen. You want me to get Joseph and a couple of the others so we can recreate it?”

Rex shivered at the idea. He took the fingertip into his mouth and sucked lightly. “Maybe later, sugar,” he told her with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “But I was thinking something else.” His voice grew husky. “I want you to choke me, baby. Wrap something around my throat and don’t let me breathe until I cum.”

Antonia raised an eyebrow. “That could be dangerous, love.”

“It could. But the pleasure…” Rex shivered again. She was right, it was dangerous and he knew what strangulation could do to a body. But he trusted Antonia and the promise of the same ecstasy he’d experienced when he'd almost suffocated on that giant cock was enough to override his common sense.

Antonia raked her nails lightly down his chest. “You know I’m always willing to oblige. I have just the thing.” She went over to the nightstand and pulled out a grey silk scarf. Crawling back onto the bed, Antonia trailed it across his thighs and wrapped it around his cock a couple times before she slowly pulled it off. Rex let his pleasure be known with a low hum and his breath hitched when the silk whispered across his neck. 

“Like this, love?” Antonia drew the scarf behind his head and twisted it tighter and tighter around his neck until he could barely breathe.

Rex felt a hint of the anticipated ecstasy and knew his cock was swelling even more. “Uhh,” he managed to force out. He reached up to fondle her breasts to let her know ‘yes’. The constriction eased and he drew in a shaky breath before Antonia tightened the scarf again, this time holding it a little longer as she leaned over and kissed him. Her tongue found its way between his lips and when she gradually released the pressure, the rush of oxygen back to his brain was exhilarating. Rex pulled her close as she plundered his mouth and he manoeuvred his hips to align his cock with her slick pussy. “Fuck me, sugar,” he groaned, “fuck me and choke me and make me cum.”

The smile on Antonia’s lips was that of a predatory cat as she sat up and slowly lowered herself down until he was sheathed fully in her tight heat. “If it’s too much,” she told him as she started riding his cock, “you pull my arms away.” Rex nodded and held his breath on his own as the silk tightened around his neck again.

Antonia’s inner muscles rhythmically squeezed him as she slowly increased the pressure of the scarf. The tingle in his groin was matched by the sparkles in his vision and pleasure coursed through him. Then he struggled reflexively; a hint of panic set in as he started to black out, but the growing euphoria was worth it. Antonia stopped her motions and eased off the pressure on his neck.

Rex shook his head slightly. “No,” he wheezed with the bit of air he was able to take in, “I want…” Antonia understood, pulled the silk tight again and cut off his air completely. He was close; he could feel the start of his orgasm and thrust upward to meet her. Then the delirium coursed through him and if he could have taken a breath, he would have screamed. It was overwhelming and overpowering and when the unconsciousness started to overtake him, he felt the blissful darkness would take him all the way to infinity.

 

“Rex? Talk to me, love.”

His eyes blinked open to find Antonia watching him. The concerned expression on her face turned into a smile.

“Was it worth it?”

His neck hurt and his head was pounding, but, “It was so worth it.” He was still feeling the after effects of the intense climax mixed with oxygen deprivation and pulled her down on top of him to capture her lips.

“And knowing you trust me enough to put your life in my hands was more than exciting,” she breathed, raining small kisses across his jaw and down to where the scarf had been wrapped around his neck. “I think I left a mark.” 

Rex chuckled hoarsely. “Well, it’s been a bit chilly. Maybe I can wear a scarf when I go outside.”

Eyes twinkling, Antonia picked up the length of grey silk. “How about this one?” She gently tied the soft fabric around his neck and Rex shivered at the sensation. He’d always loved the sensual feel of silk against his skin and this particular piece of silk, especially around his neck, made that feeling more erotic.

He brushed the end across her cheek. “You take my breath away all on your own, even if not so literally. Don’t you ever stop.”


End file.
